


Where I Belong

by GoddessOfSin



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Anilingus, Arguing, Belts, Biting, Bottom Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Dirty Talk, Emotional Sex, Fingering, Friends to Lovers, Hickies, Kissing, Light Bondage, Lust, M/M, Making Love, Making Out, Marking, Minor Angst, Passionate Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Rimming, Rough Sex, Self-Acceptance, Sex, Smut, Top Farlan Church
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-15
Updated: 2017-11-15
Packaged: 2019-02-02 15:53:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12729618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoddessOfSin/pseuds/GoddessOfSin
Summary: Levi and Farlan returned from a routine mission that took a dark turn. When Farlan confronts Levi, things take another dangerous turn but... This time they won't let go of one another.





	Where I Belong

"You could have been killed." Farlan barked, worry and anger warming his words. His damp, white, long-sleeved shirt, dirted with stains of blood, and grass. Levi took note of the fact he owed Farlan a new shirt because there was no saving this one. He would go out tomorrow morning to buy it since the shops were closed at this hour, Levi couldn't.  
  
Farlan's boot tapped the floor beneath him, his body trying to find a release for all his pent-up rage. Not for Levi but for the loss, the fear and the realization they didn't have the luxury of always returning home, safe and sound, together.  
  
Together.  
Together.  
Together...  
  
This single word pounded against the walls of his mind, straight into his lungs, stopping short of entering the space he shared with Levi. He didn't know what to do with that, with that word that didn't stop its attack on Farlan.  
  
"I know what happened." He said, shifting his face towards the left, looking away from Farlan.  
  
The force he used made him feel a little light headed. He usually had no trouble facing what stood before him. Something changed inside him the moment he lost the feel of Farlan's hand that held his own. He could clearly recall the scream Farlan let out into the air as Levi dropped from the cliff to the earth below it, as thankfully as they had been for the water.  
  
It didn't change whatever burst in his chest. It thumped loud through his blood and filled his entire body. He wanted to hold onto it and claw it out all at once. What was this strange feeling? Levi questioned himself as the only sounds between the two of them were their breathing, and the ticking of a clock telling them how late it truly had become.  
  
Levi's expression hardly showed a change, except Farlan knew better. He could see Levi's eyebrows lowered a fraction, pulling towards the center of his face. Those cool grey eyes were holding back his emotions like steel. Though Levi wasn't as stone cold as he appeared. If you paid attention, if you knew him, you would understand how strongly connected to his emotions Levi truly was.  
  
Even knowing that Farlan still slammed his hand down against the wall beside him. It barely held him up as it were, and when he knew he would drop once his adrenaline made its way out of his body. "Yet, you act like it has no effect on anything."  
  
Farlan's voice dropped, almost cold and distant this time. Levi averted his attention back to Farlan who wasn't looking at him. His hands went into his sandy locks, gripping them as if they would take the pain his shaking hands held in them.  
  
Levi opened his mouth but no words came out. He didn't know exactly what to say, he wasn't perfect by any means. He didn't know the right way to go about things. He made a choice, deciding to live with it regardless of how it turned out and that was it.  
  
Farlan wasn't like Levi. His bottom and top sets of teeth, rested together as he observed his friend. He pushed himself off his seat and walked over, lowering to meet Farlan's covered face. "I am not going anywhere, I do not belong."  
  
Farlan's lips parted and a gasp made it's way out. Levi took his own hands to Farlan's and brought them out of his hair. Their hands intertwined slowly, feeling their skin and bones. For one entire minute, they simply gazed into each's eyes, neither sure of the other.  
  
The sun had not yet fully awakened. The birds were arising, a chirp here and there could be heard from outside the window. Levi made the first move, letting his lips stop just before Farlan's. Farlan looked upon them and then raised his stormy eyes to Levi's. He connected them the rest of the way, his body gaining height and new weight as he scooped up Levi into his arms.  
  
Levi wrapped his legs around Farlan's waist, his thighs liking the feeling of being between Farlan as if they had been seeking this for so long. Levi kicked off his boots not wanting them to take Farlan's lips from his own yet. Farlan brought them to the bed and when Levi's back hit the mattress, his fingers gripped Farlan's shirt. He pulled it with him and it ripped in half, a low chuckle emerged out of his throat as Farlan threw the ends off him so he could capture Levi's lips again.  
  
They only broke apart to remove Levi's shirt, and socks, not caring where the items ended up.  
  
Levi's hands spread up Farlan's chest as they kissed. He wanted to memorize the feel of Farlan's body. "If you don't want this..." Farlan whispered after he bit the edge of Levi's earlobe. "You need to leave this room now." There was a warning in that statement, but Levi ignored it, letting his hand rub over the center of Farlan's pants. He smirked when he heard a small whine from Farlan.  
  
Levi inhaled once before speaking, sure of this more than ever before. "Make sure my body never wants to part with you again," A rumble came from Farlan, who dove down on Levi and flipped him over. Levi's face pressed on the sheets, being dragged back slightly when Farlan lifted Levi's waist. Levi's hands hurried to undo his belt, thankful as Farlan gripped the hem of his pants and shoved them to his ankles.  
  
He went to tell Farlan to wait but when Farlan's tongue gave a long, deep stroke, Levi moaned. His fingers clutched the sheets instead, his body betraying his nagging mind. It swirled around a couple licks and then pushed inside Levi. Farlan shifted, sliding his arms under Levi's thighs and gripping them snug. Levi's bare bottom was drawn as close as possible, Farlan wanting to feel every squirm Levi's frame gave out.  
  
It happened more than Levi would ever openly admit. The wetness of Farlan's tongue, practically making out with his ass - was something he would never forget. The way he moved back into Farlan's mouth, again and again, made his cheeks flush. "Stop," Levi cried out softly, rutting himself against the front of his pants. The way the material fit on Levi only held his member hostage. Farlan didn't listen, of course, letting his tongue drag more gradual up and down. It pushed Levi to his breaking point, and then he felt Farlan's hand, spring his cock free.  
  
It bounced, tapping the bed beneath him, a drip or two of precum appearing. The air made Levi shiver, and he let out a heavy grunt as Farlan's warm hand wrapped around. He pumped Levi's cock, letting his thumb press at the head, holding it there as he played with Levi's ass again. Levi bit his lip when Faran's tongue vanished, and a finger replaced it. Farlan allowed Levi a second to understand what was about to happen and then he felt the pressure of the finger, start to work him in.  
  
Farlan licked his lips. This sight of Levi like this had him as hard as a rock. Two fingers started to stretch Levi better than one, and Farlan sighed out a hum as his third made Levi whimper.  
  
The burning sensation was foreign and yet, he liked it. Levi heaved out a pant as three fingers spread him open to take Farlan afterward. The idea that Farlan would connect to him this way filled Levi's belly with a warm feeling. He couldn't wait for it, and his body knew that. "Your body keeps sucking me in, you're so eager for me to fill you to the hilt aren't you Levi?"  
  
"Shut your mouth." That very pretty mouth.  
  
"Hmmm." Farlan smiled. "I think I did a good job of that earlier." Farlan curled a finger and Levi's thighs trembled. "Ah, right there huh?"  
  
"Shut---Shit."  
  
Farlan did it numerous more times, loving the way Levi couldn't utter out a comprehension sentence. "I need you to be able to take me." Farlan laughed, his breath hot on the back of Levi's neck. "I want you to swallow me whole." Farlan added, "I'm going to make certain your entire being, crave me from here on out." Farlan accepted Levi's earlier comment, and he accepted it as a challenge.  
  
A mission he seemed to be thoroughly cherishing & accomplishing.  
  
"Farlan," Levi tried to finish his thought out loud but it turned to fog as Farlan shifted his fingers around.  
  
Farlan appreciated the view of Levi's cock twitching and leaking under him. His lip was swollen from biting down as he tried to keep his focus. His control slipping here and there as his desire consumed him. Levi didn't pay him any mind as he touched himself, wanting a release so badly he ignored everything else around him.  
  
Farlan noticed Levi's frustration, his hand holding his cock and using his palm to quickly bring him to an orgasm. A part of Farlan wanted to see it happen, the other though, took control. He reached for the belt still looped in Levi's pants.  
  
"What-"  
  
"Nah-uh." Farlan grinned, sliding it over and under Levi's wrists after he pulled them behind his back. "No touching allowed. Not tonight." Farlan leaned down after tying them securely, but not tightly and kissed each palm. "Oh, if you could witness yourself..."  
  
Levi hissed, he didn't want to see himself. He had an absolutely good idea what he resembled. "Bastard." He turned his face to see Farlan's lusting expression. It made his cock twitch. Who knew Farlan was such a tease? Levi took a mental note of it for the future.  
  
Levi's hands rested perfectly tied up on his lower back. In a swift motion let Levi's back, rest upon Farlan's chest. He kissed further down Levi's neck, and as his lips met Levi's shoulder, he bit hard enough to leave teeth imprints. Levi cursed him and wiggled in his restraints but once the pain vanished, he felt a strange pride in having that bruise.  
  
He belonged to Farlan with that mark, and every other mark Farlan would leave upon his body. They would remind him and show anyone else - he was taken. Farlan wrapped one arm around Levi as the other undid his pants, they fell to the ground and he stepped out of them in haste. Levi lowered his backside as his body's instinct took over.  
  
Farlan guided himself to where Levi waited, tempting him as he let Levi experience how excited Farlan was, no longer bound by clothes. "Hurry up."  
  
"With?" Farlan smirked, and Levi let out a low sound.  
  
"Shove your cock in me already,"  
  
"That's not very nice."  
  
"For fuck sakes."  
  
Farlan laughed, and then his free hand slipped to Levi's hip, to which he held and then hauled backward. The sudden firmness and fill made Levi's voice take over the room. Farlan's own pleasure muffled in the base of Levi's neck as they migrated together, relentless in pursuing relief. Levi hadn't the capability to even say anything but Farlan's name, as his release shot out away from him. It painted his bedsheets with a truth that couldn't be denied.  
  
Farlan slowed, pumping himself at a steadier pace while Levi rode out his orgasm. Levi shivered and his body shook involuntarily. "You better hold on," Levi heard Farlan say as he kissed his ear, letting his lips slid up and they nuzzled the ends of his hair before another kiss. I'm not done with you yet."  
  
He listened, obeying those orders fully. "Untie me," He managed to get out and Farlan gave into that request, freeing Levi's hands which cause him to fall forward onto the bed. His cum attached itself to him but it didn't matter. Levi ached for Farlan to make him full again and flipped over to his back, opening his arms to Farlan.  
  
"Fuck." The curse came and then Farlan followed, leaning over and into Levi's body. Levi embraced him, dragging his nails down Farlan's back as they adjusted their bodies. Farlan rolled his hips at a lazy pace, letting his lips ghost over Levi's chest. He gave one of Levi's nipples a light lick before he sucked on it. His second hand circling the other side of Levi. His eyes took in the sight of Levi's closed eyes, his mouth gaping from the pleasure he was receiving.  
  
Farlan let his fingers pinch that pink bud, and when Levi groaned, Farlan did it again, this time with his teeth. Levi's hand smacked down beside him, his fingers bawled into a fist unable to open up because Farlan did it another time just to watch it. He had a goal to eventually cover every inch of Levi's skin with a memory of him.  Farlan kissed down Levi's chest, a smile on his face as he pulled back to see Levi's member pulsing.  
  
"You still want more?" Levi sighed as Farlan brushed his cock. "Think you can handle it?"  
  
Levi glared, and Farlan howled out a laugh before thrusting in as far as he could go, just to suspend Levi's voice not letting Levi bitch. Levi needed to know, understand especially...  
  
Farlan's heart was beating at a crazy speed. He couldn't figure out if he was dizzy from that or from the emotions that flooded through him. It took everything he could muster not to break, though his feelings were blurted out in exchange.  
  
"You almost died..." Farlan said, his words clear and they cut straight in Levi's heart. "I thought... When you let go of my hand..." Farlan's eyes felt hot. He saw that scene all over again and everything came to a standstill. Farlan felt fingers brush away the tears that had appeared, awkward and abrupt but so gentle.  
  
"We're okay." We're the only words Levi said, as he let his lips lightly attach themselves to Farlan's. He hoped it would prove to Farlan that he was sorry. He never wanted Farlan to feel this way again, alone - and empty.  
  
Levi kissed him deeper, praying Farlan would welcome its transfer from one soul to the next.  
  
_I'm here_.  
  
_I'm yours_.  
  
**_And not a single regret lingers with this choice_**.  
   
Farlan captured Levi's body with his own, holding him up with one calloused hand resting at the base of his neck, tickled by those silky raven strands. The other slowly rose up to cup Levi's cheek, lifting it up so Farlan could bring his mouth closer to Levi's skin. He let one breathe skip over to Levi's throat, watching him swallow and then Farlan pressed his lips there. He let the beating of Levi's heart reach there, then he moved to take it in again.  
  
Stealing it and giving it back through a kiss. It passed between them and secured their life's as one.  As Levi's back arched, his chest met Farlan's, creating a drumming only the two of them could understand. They could each feel how alive they were in this moment. Neither of them forgetting how that wasn't to be taken for granted.  
  
As rough as their hands were, their love for one another was gentle enough to seep into their touches. Levi turned, and Farlan followed. Farlan's back now rested on the dirty sheets and Levi moved on top of him. He rested his hands on Farlan's chest, letting one hand specifically cover Farlan's heart. Levi liked the scratch marks he created on Farlan. "Levi..." His name sounded so heavenly drawled out in Farlan's voice, laced in desire and need.

He prompted his hips making sure to bury Farlan in him. Levi wanted to let his release overflow and fill him. Levi's member responded in kind, unwilling to wait. Their climax's synced and their bodies collided together in a rush. Unwilling to let Levi do anything but recover, Farlan switched positions.  
  
Farlan's lips curved into a cheeky, and gentle grin as he rested his chin on Levi's damp chest. Their pants echoing from one another.  
  
Levi parted the hair in front of Farlan's eyes, letting them gaze at him with an emotion that Levi knew of but hadn't conceded into his heart, not like this.  
  
**Love**.  
  
_Ah, that's what it was_. Levi thought to himself, overwhelmed, it's love.  
  
Four boring letters put together to create a form of magic that conveys hell and heaven into someone's soul, waging a spirited war of unexplainable occurrences with one's whole being.  
  
Four stupid letters.  
  
**One word**.  
  
_That has the possibility to transform your entire world_.  
  
"I think..." Levi said quietly no longer afraid, "I found where I belong." His expression glowed and brought Farlan's forehead to his lips. " **With you**."

**Author's Note:**

> Farlan is a babe, Levi is a perfect piece of ass. 
> 
> This was inspired by my soulmate, and without her, this might not have ever come to be. Check her out at [Snakemittens](http://archiveofourown.org/users/snakemittens/pseuds/snakemittens)
> 
> I hope you all enjoyed this piece, I appreciate the comments, likes, and encouragement. It's really brought me back from a crappy place so, thank you. xoxo <3 You can find me on Tumblr: [TheWeatheredWarrior](http://theweatheredwarrior.tumblr.com/)


End file.
